Captain Vladimir
How Captain Vladimir joined the Tourney Travis Touchdown encounters him in a patch of farmland after driving there on the Schpeltiger MK-||. Throughout the fight Vladimir constantly requests for backup from his space station. He attacks Travis mainly with a laser beam produced by his suit as well as a series of lasers which are produced by his mothership which impede your reaching him, as well as attacking Travis with large rocks he is able to lift and shoot at Travis. He is also able to defend himself using a light shield making his only weak point his back, although he can still be hit with melee attacks with the shield up. Occasionally, he will make contact with his space station and summon a giant laser, which is an instant kill. When Travis defeats him, he cracks his helmet, harming him in the process, during which he realizes that he made it back to earth and begins to talk about how beautiful it is. When Sylvia shows up, Travis becomes angered at Sylvia because of the battle with Ryuji and demands she let him rest in peace despite her allegations. She lets him peacefully die and we are treated to a shot of his empty space suit, with a strange sparkling energy surrounding it. What became of his body is a mystery, with even Sylvia questioning in the aftermath of the game's events, "Did the hero survive?" The only way you actually know that Captain Vladimir was dead (assuming that he is) is the scene that says Captain Vladimir: Dead. On touching down from space, Vladimir believes he's in space and thinks Ladybug to be an alien. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows his spacesuit. After the announcer calls his name Fires a set of lasers as the camera zooms saying "Mayday, mayday, mayday! Spaceship Volk to mother! Do you copy? Please repsond!" Special Moves Lazery iz Kosmosa (Neutral) Captain Vladimir fires a laser from his visor saying "Please respond!". Rok Tyazhesti (Side) Captain Vladimir lifts some rocks using telekinesis and flings them at the opponent. Perekos Privod (Up) Captain Vladimir warps upward at a blinding speed. Iskazheniye (Down) Captain Vladimir usus telekinesis to twists the opponent's arms and legs. Lazernyy Dush (Hyper Smash) Captain Vladimir has Spaceship Volk rain down a series of yellow lasers on the field. Volk Lazer (Final Smash) Captain Vladimir flies into the air and Spaceship Volk fires a large blue laser on the field. Victory Animations #Captain Vladimir types on his monitor and says "Nothing to report." #Captain Vladimir fires a laser from his visor and says "Any comrades out there, can you hear me?" #Captain Vladimir lifts objects using telekinesis and says "I have not maintained radio silence, yet the enemy is away." On-Screen Appearance Captain Vladimir warps to his starting point and says "Entering x-level battle mode!" Trivia *Captain Vladimir's rival is is an aspiring fashion designer at Collège Françoise-Dupont, Marinette Dupain-Cheng otherwise known as Ladybug. *Captain Vladimir shares his English voice actor with Colonel Roy Campbell, Ukano, Ymir and Million Gunman. *Captain Vladimir shares his Japanese voice actor with Gnasty Gnorc, Don Genie, Col. John Frost, Vulture, Grumpy, Gecko Moria, Rockgut, Jinbe, Slowking, Piggy and Aganos. *Captain Vladimir shares his French voice actor with Kaioh, Raoh, Galactus, Zhuge Dan, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Balder, Softon, Farfetch'd, the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju and Terra. *Captain Vladimir shares his German voice actor with Isaac Washington, Lord Business and Pinky. *Captain Vladimir shares his Arabic voice actor with Dominic Toretto. *Captain Vladimir shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor Butt-Head, Gordon and Futo Shimano. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters